Zutara Week 2015
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: A small collection of one-shots celebrating Katara and Zuko's love based on the prompts for Zutara Week 2015.
1. Happenstance

Happenstance

From the moment they learned Katara was pregnant, they knew that at some point their child would ask to hear the story of how they met and fell in love. Yet, no matter how many times they talked about it, they could never come up with an answer to tell their children. It's not like they could tell a curious toddler that Daddy ran his ship into the wall of Mommy's village, but they couldn't lie either. Eventually, the two shrugged it off, agreeing they would deal with it when the moment arose.

They just didn't expect the moment to arise so quickly. After all, wasn't three too young to be worrying over love anyways? Zuko was about to take a bit of dinner when Kya asked, but instead froze, his chopsticks stopping in midair. Katara glanced sideways at Zuko, knowing how hard it was for him to talk about the mistakes he made when he was a teenager. She sighed to herself, knowing that this would be even worse since they would have to explain everything to their three year old daughter, and she was just too young to know some things. Katara shook her head slightly, turning to met the inquiring, innocent eyes of their child, and decided to try to turn her attention to something else.

"What makes you ask, sweetheart?" Katara asked.

Zuko relaxed slightly in his seat, shooting Katara a grateful look. He wasn't ready to answer all their daughter's questions yet, and he wasn't sure if he ever would be.

"Before Siku, Yiku, Tatkret, Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Suki left, Uncle Sokka talked about how he met Aunt Suki when traveling with Mommy and Uncle Aang," Kya shrugged, "It made me wanna know how you met!"

Katara and Zuko shared another worried look, and both parents put their chopsticks down.

"Is something wrong?" Kya asked, looking between her parents.

"No," Katara answered, "You just asked a complicated question."

"What's compulated mean?" Kya stuttered.

Zuko smiled at her, "Hard or difficult."

"Oh," Kya said, "How is you and Mommy meeting and falling in love compulated?"

Katara sighed slightly, but she was smiling, "A lot happened between your father and I meeting and falling in love."

"Then tell me both!" Kya demanded, bouncing in her seat.

Zuko and Katara chuckled, and then exchanged a long hard look. Kya's head whipped back in forth between them, trying to understand their unspoken conversation. After a long silence, Zuko closed his eyes, sighed, and nodded. Katara smiled at him, and reached for his hand, squeezing it in comfort. Zuko returned his wife's smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright," Katara said, "The first time I met your father, he was visiting the South Pole right after Uncle Sokka and I found Uncle Aang. Um- back then none us got along so Uncle Aang agreed to go with Daddy to his ship so they wouldn't be fighting in front of everyone."

"What were they fighting about?" Kya asked, tilting her head slightly to the right.

Katara could feel Zuko's entire body tense through his hand. She rubbed her thumb soothingly along his knuckles, without turning her gaze from their daughter. "At the time, they had different ideas for what was best for the world."

"And it's rude to raise your voice in public so they went to the ship?" Kya said.

"Something like that," Katara smiled, "Anyway, I managed to convince Uncle Sokka that Uncle Aang might need our help dealing with Daddy and on his journey. By the time Uncle Sokka and I got there, Uncle Aang was ready to go so after a bit of waterbending we were on our way."

"Why did you need to waterbend?" Kya asked.

Zuko's hand tensed up again, but Katara just continued rubbing her thumb along his knuckles.

"Aren't you full of questions today," Katara teased, "Daddy was asking for it."

"Waterbending is so pretty!" Kya commented.

"It is," Katara agreed.

"But did you and Daddy even talk?" Kya asked.

"No," Katara shook her head.

"Then that doesn't really count as you meeting," Kya said, matter of factly.

"It doesn't?" Katara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nu uh," Kya answered, "You have to tell me the story of when you first talked to each other."

Zuko was resisting the urge of beating his head against the table. When did she start becoming so inquisitive? He sincerely hoped Katara had a good spin on him tying her to a tree.

"You mean the time Daddy saved me from the pirates?" Katara asked, winking at Zuko.

"You saved Mommy from pirates?" Kya exclaimed, looking at Zuko with awe.

"Er- yes," Zuko answered, glancing at Katara.

"How?" Kya asked, fixing her gaze excitedly on her father.

"Um- well, Mommy had an ancient waterbending scroll that the pirates wanted so- um they were looking for her to get the scroll back. They found her alone at night practicing waterbending, and she was trying to get away from them when she ran into me. I told her I'd save her from the pirates, and I threatened to burn the waterbending scroll," Zuko carefully explained.

"Wow," Kya whispered, "That's so romantic."

Zuko blushed slightly, and scratched the back of his head. Katara giggled quietly at her husband. He shot her a glare when Kya wasn't paying attention, only causing Katara to giggle more.

"So when'd you know that you loved her?" Kya asked.

Zuko smiled, "That's easy. We were trying to escape from the soldiers attacking the Western Air Temple. I told everyone that I would hold off the attackers while they escaped. Half of the group escaped through an underground tunnel, while Mommy, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Uncle Aang, and Aunt Toph were flying away on Appa. I was still fighting the attackers when I fell off one of the airships. Luckily, Appa was passing right beneath me, and your mom was able to reach out and grab my hand. In that moment, she looked so strong and so determined that nothing bad was going to happen to me all that I couldn't help falling in love with her."

Katara smiled widely at him, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. Kya giggled.

"I think it's your turn," Zuko said, nodding at Katara.

"I think you're right for once," Katara smirked.

Zuko glared at her playfully, and Kya continued to giggle.

"I knew I was in love with you the moment that lightning hit you in the chest," Katara said, looking Zuko straight in the eye.

"What lightning?" Kya demanded, looking between her parents.

After a moment, Katara turned to her, "Another time your father saved me was during an Agni Kai. His opponent sent lightning where I was standing on the sidelines. He jumped in front of the lightning to try and redirect it, but there wasn't enough lightning hit him straight in the chest."

"Where your star is?" Kya asked, looking at her father.

Zuko nodded, and squeezed Katara's hand tightly before she continued.

"Once it did I realized how much I depended on him, and the idea of him not getting up devastated me," Katara continued, "It wasn't until I almost lost him did I realize I loved him."

"You left out that you finished the Agni Kai, and then healed me," Zuko added.

"Wow!" Kya grinned, "I have the world's coolest parents!"

AN: So this is my first attempt in being part of Zutara Week. I just recently watched Avatar and fell in love with this two. Thanks for reading!


	2. Vigil

Vigil

 _Disclaimer: If I did own Avatar: The Last Airbender I wouldn't have to be writing Zutara fanfiction._

Zuko paced outside his bedchamber impatiently. This was all his fault. He could have just married a noblewoman. Maybe he wouldn't be happy right, but at least Katara wouldn't be fighting for her life right now. No, if had married a noblewoman the woman he loved could be safe, and right now that would be enough for Zuko. Zuko knew that thinking of about all the what ifs wouldn't change anything, but he couldn't help it.

What if he had seen the assassin sooner? What if Katara hadn't pushed him out of the way? What if they been running late to the grand opening of the new school? What if she hadn't hit her head? Could she have healed the giant wound the arrow left in her stomach? Zuko growled and punched the wall in anger, leaving scorch marks. What was taking the physicians so long anyway? He wanted to see his wife.

Zuko gave a sigh of despair, and slide against the wall onto the floor. He placed his head in his hands, trying to block out the world around him. He tried to forget that his clothes were stained with her blood, and the way she screamed his name before pushing him out of the way. It was like a broken record playing over and over in his head. Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!

He heard the door to their bedchamber creak open, and his head snapped up as the Royal Physician walked toward him. A handful of servants exited the room as well, looking sorrow. Zuko scrambled to his feet, "Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay! Can I see her now? I need to see my wife!"

"Fire Lord Zuko, please calm down," the older man requested.

Zuko glared at him, "My wife may be dying and you want me to calm down!"

The Royal Physician took a step back and bowed his head, "Forgive me, my Lord. I only have your best interest at heart."

"What's her condition?" Zuko demanded.

The Royal Physician sighed, "It's not good. We've done everything we could. At this point, if she isn't able to wake up to heal herself by dawn then she'll never wake up."

Zuko closed his eyes and fought the tears back, "Is there enough water by her bedside should she wake?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Zuko nodded, "Then leave us alone. I don't want to be distributed for any reason, and if I need you I will send for you."

The man nodded, and Zuko entered the Royal bedchamber. The large room was decorated in mainly red and gold, but there was many Water Tribe decorations as well. In the middle of the room was a large four poster bed with silk red sheets that were now stained with the Fire Lady's blood.

Zuko practically ran to his wife's side. She was laying in the middle of their bed almost completely still. The only movement was her chest moving up and down so slowly one would have missed it if they were not looking carefully. Zuko had never seen Katara so still, and it frightened him greatly. Even in her sleep she moved. She would toss and turn, sometimes slightly kicking, or unconsciously snuggle into Zuko's side. Zuko closed his eyes, finally letting the tears come, as he wondered if she would ever be able snuggle closer to him again.

The thought caused Zuko's legs to give out beneath him, and his knees hit the floor with a thunk. He laid his head on the bed and sobbed, knowing this would be the longest night of his life. He had never felt so helpless before.

"Katara," Zuko whispered, "Please wake up."

Katara didn't move or even make the quietest noise. Zuko took her hand within both of his, and began rubbing circles on both sides with his thumbs.

"I didn't think that would work, but I had to try," Zuko said, softly, "I just don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much, and you brought so much to my life. You gave me hope, and you still give me hope. Everyday with you ruling this nation by my side, I feel like we're making a difference in the world. I don't think I could make an impact without you so you have to wake up because there is still people in this world that need your help."

Zuko kissed her hand, "I need your help so I am going to sit here all night talking to you. I'm going to tell you ever reason that you need to wake up in case you can hear me, and you're going to listen to me for once instead of arguing."

Zuko spent the entire night on floor, holding his wife's hand, kissing her hand, and talking to her. He told her every reason she should wake up. He told her how much she would be missed by him, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, and everyone else. He told her about all the things she still had to. Like having a child, because she would be the best mother in the entire world. He told her about all the programs she had started in the Fire Nation that she had to finish because nobody else could a good enough job. He told her how much he loved her, and he recounted every moment that they had shared together. Starting with how she had froze all his soldiers on his ship, and ending with the petty argument they were having minutes before the assassination attempt. He talked all night, even when his throat started hurting and his voice began cracking.

"And for the record fire flakes are way better than sea prunes," Zuko finished, as he could feel the sun rising outside.

"Katara?" he pleaded, "I need you to wake up right now because if you don't... I love you so much."

The sun shone through the windows in their bedroom, and Zuko let out another sob. He laid his head on the bed again and closed his eyes. "It should have been me," he muttered, repeatedly. Never before had the rising sun sucked out the life out of him, and he grasped Katara's head harder like that we could her from leaving him.

"Zuko," a voice murmured.

Zuko's head snapped up to see Katara's head had turned to face him. It took him a minute to notice that her beautiful blue eyes were staring into his golden ones.

"You're wrong," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

 _AN: So I didn't really like this one, but I had to post something. I swear the next one is better. Anyone thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. See you tomorrow!_


	3. Clandestine

Clandestine

 _Disclaimer: I don't even own five dollars. What makes you think I own Avatar: The Last Airbender?_

The night was cold and cloudy, and the streets wet from the recent rainfall. Few people were out since everyone knew Republic City was dangerous at night. The city even looked dangerous with little to no lights along the harbor, but one woman walked confidently down the street. She was dressed in black, with a hood covering her face, and her hair flowing freely behind her. A handful of homeless men wolf whistled as she passed, causing her to roll her eyes. The black outfit may have hid her identity, but it did not hid her curves.

She was walking between two buildings when two strong arms reached out to grab her. One hand covered her mouth, and the other was around her waist. The person dragged her into the alley. Katara began summoning the rainwater around her, as a familiar voice whispered in her, "Hello beautiful."

Katara let the water drop back on the ground, as the man let go of her. "Zuko!" she scolded, removing her hood, "I nearly water whipped you!"

Zuko merely laughed, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"You're horrible," Katara teased, taking the hood off his face.

"But you love me," Zuko said, leaning in to kiss her. Katara closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, as his lips met hers. As always, Zuko's lips were warm and soft, and the kiss passionate. Zuko's tongue traced Katara's lips, and Katara groaned, before opening her mouth. Their tongues danced together, discovering each other's mouths for the first time in months. Zuko put his arms around her waist, and closed the remaining space between them. It wasn't until they were running out of oxygen, did they pull apart.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you this morning," Katara admitted, laying her head against his chest

"So have I," Zuko smiled, gently running a hand through her hair.

"It's been too long since I last saw you," Katara said, "I've missed you."

"It's always too long. I miss you every moment you're not with me, and sometimes even when you are because you're on Aang's arm and not mine," Zuko whispered, closing his eyes.

"I know. I feel the same way whenever I see you with Mai," Katara sighed.

"I wish we could do what was best for us instead of the world," Zuko said.

Katara smiled, "We could run away together, and live somewhere nobody would think of looking for us. Just us and our daughter."

Zuko buried his head in Katara's hair, "How is Kya?"

"She reminds me so much of you" Katara told him stroking his hair, "One minute she's so serious, focused, and responsible. The next minute she is rambunctious and won't listen to a thing anyone tells her."

"I'm not so sure that she doesn't get that from you," Zuko chuckled, unshed tears in his eyes.

"Watch it," Katara threatened, "I can still water whip you."

Zuko smiled into her hair, and Katara continued stroking his hair.

"She also inherited your agility and clumsiness. Just the other day, she scared me half to death when she tripped, and fell down a giant snow mound."

"It was one time!" Zuko growled, "Besides, you shouldn't be complaining. It led to a nice long healing and make out session."

Katara laughed, "There was? I think I need some help remembering."

Zuko smirked, moving his head slightly to plant a few kisses along her neck. Katara groaned when he pulled away, smirking at her.

"This is what I mean I say you're horrible," Katara told him.

Zuko laughed, "Did that help you remember anything?"

Katara was about to answer when Zuko placed a hand over her mouth. She looked at him questioningly, as he glanced around them. Then she heard the footsteps sloshing through the puddles on the street she had just come from. Her's and Zuko's eyes widened in panic. Nobody could see the Fire Lord with the Avatar's wife in a dark alley. The scandal that would bring to the world could destroy everything they had spent their entire lives working on. They both quickly pulled their hoods back over their faces.

Katara glanced behind her to see if anyone was watching them, when Zuko took her hand. She turned around to face him again. "This way," he mouthed, pulling her in the opposite direction. She squeezed his hand and followed him through the alley. At the end of the alley, he quickly glanced in both directions looking for any people before turning to the right. He lead Katara down the further down street and away from the footsteps they had heard moments ago. Once they were a safe distance he turned to face her again.

Katara's eyes were already filled with tears when he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, glancing around them, "But if we're-

"I know," Katara sighed, watching his eyes fill with tears, too.

"I love you and Kya so much," Zuko told her, reaching under her hood to wipe away her tears.

"I know. I love you, too, and I tell Kya everyday how much her daddy loves her," Katara replied.

Zuko gave a humorless laugh, "Not like she'll ever know."

"One day," Katara promised, "We'll tell her."

Zuko nodded, "You should go. Keep walking straight down this street. It'll take you back to the harbor, and you could bend the water to get back to Air Temple Island."

"Goodbye Zuko," Katara whispered, placing a hand on his scarred cheek.

"Goodbye Katara," Zuko said, as Katara dropped her hand.

Katara took a deep breath before gaining the strength and courage to walk away. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked, causing a small smile to form. Though it still wasn't even to take away the pain in her heart, or the tears falling silently down her cheek, as she walked back to her husband's side.

 _AN: So I like this one a lot better. What about you guys? Anyway, thanks for the support, reading, reviews, follows, and favorites! Until tomorrow!_


	4. Rue

Rue

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

His eyes followed her around the room. She was smiling and talking animatedly with the rest of the Earth King's guests with her husband at her side. He sighed to himself, wondering what it would feel like to be able to stand by her side always.

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko jumped slightly, coming out of his thoughts. He turned to the man that he was supposed to be having a conversation with, feeling guilty. Guilty for not paying him the proper attention. Guilty for daydreaming about his best friend's wife. Guilty for never telling her how he felt.

"I'm sorry, Master Pakku. I must confess that I was not paying attention to what you were saying. My mind was elsewhere. I'm sorry," Zuko said, still watching Katara out of the corner of his eye.

Master Pakku smiled sadly at the younger man, "She is quite a beautiful young woman, is she not?"

Zuko took a step back, "Sir?"

"Katara, my step granddaughter? The woman you've been watching all night," Master Pakku replied.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Zuko stuttered.

"I'm afraid you do. Do not stress, Fire Lord Zuko. I won't tell anyone. It's a pain I would not wish on anyone," Master Pakku said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, not sure what the older man was referring to.

"Having to live without the person you love is one of the hardest and most painful things a person can experience. It's a pain that I understand all too well," Master Pakku admitted.

"Are you talking about-"

"Kanna," Master Pakku interrupted, nodding, "Nothing hurt me more than when she left for the South Pole."

"How did you deal with it?" Zuko asked, hopefully. He wanted to know the secret of letting go of the haunting what if's, the stinging pain of regret, and the small, pointless hopeful dreams.

"I didn't," Master Pakku shrugged, "I missed her everyday until I was with her again. It turns out that it wasn't me. It was just the wrong timing."

"Are you saying that one day Katara and I could... You know?" Zuko asked, scratching the back of his head.

Master Pakku shook his head, "I'm afraid that the timing will always be wrong for you two. You're both married, and more importantly you're the Fire Lord. Her husband is the Avatar, and even when Aang dies, the world would not stand for the Avatar's wife marrying the Fire Lord. It could throw the world back into war. It's too late for you now."

"Too late now?" Zuko repeated in confusion. He was trying not to focus on the hard truth the man had just told him. A truth Zuko already knew, but pretended he did not.

"I believe that had you told her years ago how you felt, it would be you standing with her now," Master Pakku revealed.

"Are you saying that she loves me?" Zuko asked, hope returning to his eyes despite knowing that it was far too late to do anything about it now.

Master Pakku sighed, "I do not know for sure, but I have suspected for years. I often catch her looking at you the way you were just looking at her."

Zuko chuckled humorlessly, "It seems that we keep missing each other, and that we will continue to do so for the rest of our lives."

Master Pakku laid a hand on the Fire Lord's shoulder, smiling at him almost pityingly, "I am so very sorry."

"Me too," Zuko sighed, looking up to see Aang pulling Katara by the hand onto the dance floor. He was surprised to see Katara glancing behind Aang at him, and for a moment Zuko pictured a life where he had not let his fears hold him back. In another world, he told kissed her under Sozin's Comet, and she would be the best Fire Lady the world had ever seen. They would continue to make the world a better place together, and since Aang would understand the rest of Team Avatar would help. Eventually, they would even have a few kids: firebenders and waterbenders. Then Katara turned to face Aang, and the imaginary world Zuko had built fell down around him in ashes.

"Just don't let the what if's weigh too heavily on you," Master Pakku advised, patting him on the shoulder.

"How can I not?" Zuko shrugged, closing his eyes.

 _AN: This wasn't how I planned on this going, but I like it. In my mind, all the old people on Avatar ship Zutara, including Pakku, who just demanded on being a part of this one-shot. Anyways, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and review!_


	5. Voyage

Voyage

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender I wouldn't constantly be crying since Zutara isn't cannon.

AN: This is set in the same universe as Happenstance.

Katara stood leaning against the railing of the ship, and bending small waves in the ocean beside the ship. It was very relaxing, and oddly enough eased her constant morning sickness. "And Zuko was worried that attending the annual peace conference in the Northern Water Tribe would be too tiring and stressful for me," Katara thought, rolling her eyes. Still she found his continual concern slightly endearing. It was mainly frustrating and annoying, but still slightly endearing. Not that she would ever let Zuko know that. Though she understood the many causes of his worry, didn't mean she would let him treat her like she was incapable of living life normally simply because she was pregnant.

She let the water she was bending drop back into the ocean, and placed both of her hands on the small bump on her abdomen. She smiled looking at it, "Daddy just worries all the time because he loves us so much."

"I have reason to worry," Zuko said, walking toward Katara.

She turned around and smiled him, "The only thing you should be worrying about is how much sleep you're going to lose when the baby gets here in six months."

Zuko went to stand beside her, and stared into the ocean. He sighed, "It's easy for you, Katara. You've always had this motherly instinct and great parents, but I don't have any experience with kids. What if I turn into Ozai?"

Katara gasped, "Zuko! You're nothing like him!"

"But how do we that?" Zuko protested.

Katara glared at him, putting her hands on her hips, "Do you honestly think that I would have married you if I thought you were anything like him?"

"Just look at all the bad things I've done!" Zuko cried, putting his head in hands.

Katara sighed, and took Zuko's hands into her own, dragging them away from his face. "You were a confused teenager that wanted his father to love him. Nobody can blame you for that," Katara whispered, squeezing his hands.

"Imagine explaining that to a child," Zuko muttered, closing his eyes.

"You've come so far since then. We both have, and when the time is right we'll explain everything to him or her," Katara said.

Zuko opened his eyes, "You make it sound so simple, and we both know it's not. What if this child thinks I'm a monster? What if I become a monster?"

"You're not a monster, Zuko, and you never will be," Katara answered, softly, running her thumbs gently over his hands.

"It's in my blood," Zuko insisted.

"You're not your family," Katara reminded him.

Zuko didn't answer, instead looking away from her to watch the waves of the ocean. Katara sighed to herself, trying to think of a way to prove to him that he was not his father no matter how much he looked like him. He was a compassionate man, a strong leader, a loyal friend, and a loving husband. There was no doubt in Katara's mind that he wouldn't also be a loving and gentle father. She took his hand, and placed them on the small bump that was their growing baby. Zuko looked at her questioningly, as Katara held her hands over his, silently telling him not to move them.

"We made this. Our love made this baby, and a monster doesn't know love. Ozai doesn't know love, but we do. Now we get to share that love with our child, and we will teach our child about the Hundred Year War and our parts in it. We will teach our child right from wrong, and how to love others. Love that this baby will learn from both of us because even as scared as you are, you can't hide or deny that you love this baby. If didn't you wouldn't be worrying about these things. Do you think monsters worry about these things? Because monsters don't worry about things like this. Ozai didn't worry about the effect it would have on you when he bullied you for years. He didn't worry about what giving you that scar would do to you. Monsters don't worry about those things. Yet, here you are, months before the baby is even born, worrying about what kind of a parent you'll be. All this proves is that you are going to be a wonderful father, Zuko," Katara whispered, not taking her blue eyes off Zuko's golden ones.

"You always know just what to say," Zuko murmured, gently rubbing circles with his thumb against her belly.

Katara smiled, knowing she had finally gotten her point across. "Isn't that why you married me?" she teased.

Zuko took a step closer to her, and Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, as Zuko moved his face closer to hers.

"Part of it," he whispered, before kissing her.

AN: Just Zutara fluff! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!


	6. Integrity

Integrity

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

She didn't mean for it to happen, though one never means to fall in love. It just happened, and she wasn't exactly sure when or how. However, she did know the exact moment she realized she loved him, and she would never forget.

She had yelled the dinner was ready, and everyone had come running from their various spots in the vacation house or on the beach. Sokka had pushed Aang out of the way to be the first one seated at the table, causing Suki to scold him like a small child. Sokka rolled his eyes and kissed her the cheek. Katara handed them both a bowl of rice and a sliced mango. Sokka complained about the lack of meat, and Katara responded with a glare. Aang sat down, smiling at her, and cheerfully thanking her. Katara smiled back politely, handing a bowl and sliced mango to him and Toph. Like Sokka, she complained about the lack of meat. Lastly, Katara handed Zuko his share.

Zuko smiled softly at her and murmured, "Thank you, Katara."

For whatever reason, his soft smile reminded her of his compassion, stubbornness, determination, humor, and even his clumsiness, making all the feelings she'd been trying to force away bubble over. Feeling tears forming in her eyes, she quickly turned her back on the group, pretending to busy herself with some of the food behind her. She forced herself to take a deep breath and placed a smile on her face before facing her friends again.

"Excuse me," she lied, "I'm rather tired so I'm going to turn in early tonight."

She rushed from the room not seeing Zuko and Aang's concerned gazes or Toph's suspicious glare. She hurried to her room, shutting the door behind her, and sinking to her knees on the floor.

It wasn't suppose to be this way. She couldn't love Zuko. It didn't matter that she trusted him now,or that he understood the closure she needed when no one else did. No, she was suppose to love Aang. She was suppose to be with Aang and take down the Fire Lord with him. That was her destiny, wasn't it? But no matter how hard she tried, she could only see Aang like an adorable younger brother. Even worse, she loved Zuko, despite her best efforts because it would crush Aang. Sweet, naive Aang, who can't know since there is so many more important things he needs to be focusing on instead of her. There is so many more important things that she needed to focus on, but for a few short hours she let herself think only of herself. She sat crying alone in the dark until there was a knock on her door.

"Katara? What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

Katara choked back a sob. It just had to be Zuko, and he thought she was mad at him again. Why did he have to be so kind, and why did she have to notice?

She heard the door creak open slightly behind her, "Katara?"

"Go away," she mumbled.

She heard the door close, and Zuko shuffle forward. He bent down, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry if I did something to offend you."

"You didn't," Katara sniffled, looking at the floor.

Zuko sat down beside her, "Then why did you run out of the room as soons you looked at me?"

"I just realized something," Katara sighed, turning her face away from him

"What is it?" Zuko asked, leaning over to try and see her face.

"It's not important," Katara answered, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"It must be important to make you this upset," Zuko said, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Katara didn't answered

"Please tell me what's wrong," Zuko begged, "I don't like seeing you in so much pain."

Katara abruptly stood up, "Then stop!"

Zuko stood up, too, "Stop what?"

"Stop being so caring, and stubborn, and loyal, and attractive-" Katara stopped, blushing.

"Attractive?" Zuko repeated, "You think I'm...attractive?"

"No, it's just- yes, but," Katara sighed, "I'm going to stop talking now."

Zuko nodded, slowly, his heart beating painfully loud, "Right, but what does that have to do with you crying?"

"You're idiot!" Katara screamed, "Just get out!"

Zuko growled, his hands forming fists at his side, "Tell me what's wrong."

Tears were streaming down Katara's face again, but this time they were tears of rage. "Leave," she whispered.

"No," Zuko repeated, "Talk to me, Katara."

"Why do you care?" Katara demanded, "You got me to trust you, and accept that you've changed sides. You've even got me to love you. So what more do you want?"

"You love me?" Zuko whispered. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. His mouth was hanging open in a perfect O, and a small blush was forming on his cheeks.

Katara groaned, realizing what she had said. She took a deep calming breath and was about to beg Zuko to leave, when he grabbed her arms and crashed his lips against hers. Katara's blue eyes were wide with shock, as Zuko's lips moved against hers. It took her a moment to register what was happening: Zuko was kissing her. However, once she did, she closed her eyes and began moving her lips against with his. It was so different from any other kiss she'd had before. It was fiery and passionate, but sweet and soft. Just like Zuko.

Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, and one reached up to pull gently on the hair at the base of Zuko's neck. He moaned into her mouth in response, and wrapped one arm around Katara's waist, pulling her closer to him. His free hand went to her cheek, holding it delicately. Eventually, they had to break apart. Zuko brushed his fingers under Katara's eyes, wiping away the last of her tears. She just stared at him in awe. Everything that was happening felt like a dream.

Zuko smiled at her, "What if I loved you, too?"

Katara was speechless for a moment. All she could do was stare at Zuko. After a moment, he let his arms drop and took a step back,

"Katara?"

She finally formed a coherent thought, "If we're going to do this, no one can know. At least not now."

"Aang," Zuko sighed.

"It'd crush him, and with the comet so close..." Katara trailed off, looking at Zuko.

He gave her a small smile, "I don't like it, but I understand why were going to have to hide it."

"Thank you," Katara muttered, reaching for his hand.

"Just promise me something?" Zuko asked, slipping his fingers between hers.

"Yes?"

"Just answer my question next time," Zuko said.

Katara laughed.

AN: Thanks for reading!


	7. Maelstrom

Maelstrom

 _Disclaimer: Surprisingly enough this hasn't changed from yesterday. I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

The sun was setting in the sky, causing the sky to be a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, and pinks. Everything on the ground was brown, black, or burning. The grass that stood proud and tall that morning was now ash. The buildings that used to house people were now mere firewood. Some were still burning, covering the air with a thick smoke. Dead bodies littered the ground, and screams and cries of agony filled the air. Some survivors were hiding in the rubble, desperately praying to the spirits for peace. Others were running away from the fire that surrounded that, as they search everywhere for their family and friends. Hoping against the odds, that they were all still alive.

Yet, there was people still fighting the Fire Lord and his army, but there was only six of them. Though the numbers didn't deter them. A boy with a sword and a girl armed with two fans were leading people to safety. A small blind earthbender was providing them the necessary cover. In the air, the last airbender was fighting the Fire Lord. Which was made possible only by the two teenagers holding back the rest of the Fire Nation's army.

The Fire Lord's son stood tall and proud. His dao swords were drawn, and he was using them as an extension of himself and his bending. He was back to back with the only ally near him: The Last Southern Waterbender. She stood as proudly as her partner, using the water in her pouches and sweat from both sides to ward off their enemy. Together, they were the prefect team. Together, they were able to take on the majority of the Fire Nation army. Together, they were able to deflect any attack made toward them or the Avatar. Together, their attacks had twice the strength. Together, their elements worked in perfect harmony. If not for the situation, any onlooker would have thought it was beautiful. The way the two moved as one.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Katara admitted, hitting an incoming soldier with a water whip.

"You have to," Zuko murmured, knocking a solider that was aiming a string of fire at Aang to the ground.

Katara threw up a shield of ice between the fire and Aang. As soon as the fire made contact with the ice, it turned into steam. Katara called the water inside of the steam back to her so she could send it at another soldier.

"Because I can't do this without you."

 _AN: I know this is really short, but I didn't really know where I was going with this. As soon as I wrote the last line, I knew where to end it. Even though I had trouble trying to decide what to write I really liked how this turned out. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read my first attempt at participating in Zutara Week! Please tell me what you think. Also, for anyone that liked these (specially Happenstance and Voyage) I am currently working on a Zutara story called Potential. It won't be posted for a little while longer, but it should be soon. It's also set in the same universe as Happenstance and Voyage, except it starts before Zuko and Katara got together. Once again thank you for your support, reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!_


End file.
